Harry Ketchum
by revamped20
Summary: What if Harry disappeared from the Dursley's home at the age of seven? Who took him? When will he return? And what will he be like when he returns?


Harry Ketchum

Harry Potter/Pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter or Pokemon.

(A/N: The idea for this story came from Harry Ketchum Pokemon Master by NextGenPokemon, so please go read that and any other stories he has.)

Summary: What if Harry disappeared from the Dursley's home at the age of seven? Who took him? When will he return? And what will he be like when he returns?

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone is thinking.

"_Hi_" someone is talking psychically.

Chapter 1: How it happened

Three mysterious creatures floated in a cave quietly looking at each other. "_Are we sure about this_?" one of them asked.

The other two said at the same time, "_Yes_."

"_Then who will be able to look after him_?" the first asked.

The three thought about it for a second then one of them said, "_Red and Delia Ketchum will be the best_."

"_Why_?" the first one asked.

"_They have a son the boy's age_." one of them said calmly.

The first thought about it for a few seconds then said, "_Fine I will talk with the boy. You two go talk to the Ketchum adults_."

The three disappeared from the cave; two appearing in the dreams of Ketchum parents and one to a boy who wake crying to himself.

=== BREAK ===

"Why does no one love me? Why can't I have that feeling?" the boy asked himself sadly through his tears.

"_Would you like to meet people who will love you, where you can have amazing adventures, and have many friends_?" a voice asked in the boys head.

"Who's there?" the boy asked frightened tone.

"_My name is Mesprit and I mean you no harm Harry. But I must have your answer to my question_?" Mesprit asked Harry calmly.

Harry thought about it then softly said, "Yes I want to go there."

"_I am glad you have decided to go_." Mesprit said calmly to Harry.

"Will they like me?" Harry asked nervously.

"_They will do more than like you; they will love you_." Mesprit said reassuring the boy.

=== BREAK ===

As Mesprit was talking with Harry. The other two appeared to two sleeping adults.

"_Red and Delia Ketchum we apologize for interrupting your dreams, but we have something to ask you two_." one of the creatures said.

"_What do you need from us_?" Delia asked nervously.

"_There is a child of another region and he is in need of a loving family_." the second creature said.

"_What about his family_?" Red asked curiously.

"_I will show you what we have seen of the child's family_." the first creature said. The creature then played images of Harry's childhood for the two. Delia teared up at seeing what the boy had gone through in his short life. "_That is his past and his present. If he is allowed to continue on a path someone has made for him, his future looks bleak_." the first creature said sadly.

"_How do you know his future_?" Red asked curiously.

"_That is our secret trainer_." the second said with a hint of mirth in its voice.

The two adult looked at each other than said, "_We will do it_."

"_It looks like Mesprit was right about you two. The boy will be appearing when you wake up, which should be right about now_." the first creature said as the two adults woke up.

=== BREAK ===

Harry waited on the doorstep that Mesprit had told him to, as he waited for someone to come to the door he looked around wondering what these people were like. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps approaching the front door. When the door opened two people in pajamas were looking at him. "Hi I am Harry." Harry said timidly.

The lady knelt down and pulled him into a hug. "Hello Harry you can call me mom from now on." Delia said as she hugged Harry. Harry was nervous and a little bit scared, but something told him everything would be fine.

"Come inside and have a seat." Red said calmly.

Harry walked in nervously and sat on the floor. Red sat in on the couch and motioned for Harry to sit with him. "Freaks like me are not allowed on precious furniture because our freakiness may contaminate it." Harry said in a low submissive tone.

"You are not a freak. You are a good kid who needs a family that will take care of him." Red said calmly to Harry. However on the inside Red asked himself angrily, 'Why would anyone ever call a child a freak?'

"Harry what would you like to eat?" Delia asked from the kitchen.

"Whatever you will allow me to eat." Harry said submissive tone.

"Don't you want anything else?" Delia asked sadly.

"Freaks only deserve bread and water because anything else would only be a waste of good food." Harry said sadly.

"Harry you are not a freak. I know it might take a while but eventually you will realize this." Red said trying to reassure Harry.

"Mom Dad what's going on?" a voice asked from the top of the stairs.

"Ash would come down here." Red said calmly.

Ash walked down the stairs and saw his parents talking to Harry. "Ash this is Harry he will be staying with for quite a while. Think of him as your brother if you want too." Delia said sweetly.

"Hi Harry I am Ash it nice to meet you." Ash said as he walked over to Harry.

Harry shied away from the boy. "You're not going hit me are you?" Harry asked in a scared tone.

This surprised Ash and the adults, causing Ash to ask, "Why would I want hit you?"

"Because I am a freak and freaks deserve whatever they get." Harry said in a low tone.

"Harry you are not a freak; and if anyone ever calls you a freak you tell me." Ash said with determination.

"Why would you want to do that?" Harry asked with a confused expression in his face.

"Because we are brother and brothers have to stay together." Ash said rapping his arm around Harry.

"I am proud of you son." Red said with pride in his voice. Re looked at the clock and said, "Why don't we go see Professor Oak in a few hours."

The family and Harry walked into the kitchen and ate breakfast.

=== BREAK ===

Professor Oak's Lab

Ash happily dragged Harry to the Professor's Lab, along the way Harry say some strange creatures that scared him at first. When he asked what they were Red explained what he knew about the creatures. Harry learned they were called Pokemon creatures that could do amazing things.

"Professor Oak are you in here?" Ash asked loudly.

"Hello Ash I am in the back!" Professor Oak shouted loudly. The group walked out to the back area. "I see you brought a friend with you." Professor Oak said happily when he saw them exit the building.

"He is not a friend this is my brother Harry." Ash said with a smile.

Professor Oak looked at Harry then at the parents who said they would explain later. "Hello Harry as Ash has shouted and said several times I am Professor Oak." Oak said with a smile.

"Hello." Harry said quietly.

This surprised Oak a little bit but a look from the adults told him they would explain later. A rustling caught Harry's attention causing him and the others to look at the sound. A Pokemon came stumbling out from behind some shrubs. Something told Harry to help this little Pokemon, so he caught the Pokemon as it stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Harry be careful around wild Pokemon they could possibly be dangerous." Delia said warning Harry.

The Pokemon looked at Harry and licked his cheek in thanks. This caused Harry to smile and show them the Pokemon in his arms. "Harry let's go inside so that this poor Eevee can heal up." Professor Oak said in a solemn tone. The group walked inside and to an area where the Eevee could relax and heal. When they tried to take the Eevee away from Harry held it tighter. Professor Oak was surprised by Harry's reaction to them trying to take Eevee away from him. But he soon realized that they had already started to bond. Professor Oak pulled a ball out and handed it to Harry. "Put this up to Eevee and see if it will allow itself to be caught." Oak said in a low tone.

Harry took the Pokeball and put it close to Eevee who sniffed it then touched the button on the front of the ball. A red beam wrapped around Eevee and pulled it into the ball. "Is she ok what happened?" Harry asked frantically

"Don't worry Harry Eevee is ok and safe inside her Pokeball." Red said trying to calm Harry down.

Harry calmed down then asked, "How do I let her out?"

"Just hold the Pokeball and say come on out." Oak explained calmly.

Harry let Eevee out of the ball and held her close to him protectively. Eevee looked at Harry and licked his nose letting him know that she was ok. It took a few minutes for Eevee to be fully healed and when she was returned to Harry he smiled and hugged Eevee. The rest of the day allowed Harry to get used to thing in his new home.

=== BREAK ===

Ketchum Residents

"You will have to take the guest bedroom until Ash's playroom cleaned up." Delia said in a calming manner.

"Can Eevee stay with me?" Harry asked in hopeful tone. Red and Delia looked at each other for a second then told Harry it would be ok. That night Harry had the best night sleep. The next morning Harry walked down to breakfast with Eevee flowing close behind.

When Harry walked into the kitchen he saw Delia cooking. "Good morning Harry. What would you like for breakfast?" Delia asked in a kind voice.

"Whatever you think is best." Harry said sitting down at the table. Eevee hopped into his lap and happily sat in there waiting her own food.

"So have you decided on a name for her yet?" Red asked curiously.

Harry looked down at Eevee for a few seconds then said, "Lily." Eevee cried happily and snuggled close to Harry.

Red smiled and said, "I think she likes it."

"Ah breakfast the best part of the day." Ash said in a loud happy voice.

"Calm down son the food won't go anywhere." Red said chuckling.

"I can't wait to show Harry around town some more." Ash said happily.

"We have a lot of things to do in town hopefully we get to see all of it." Delia said cheerfully. 'Soon Harry will be our son and he can start building happy memories.' Delia thought with determination.

"Oh boy your mom has the look." Red said with mischief in his voice.

"What was the dear?" Delia said grabbing a frying pan.

"Nothing dear." Red said quickly.

"That's good." Delia said in sweet yet terrifying tone.

Red and Ash sweat drop and think at the same time, 'Man Mom/Delia is scary.'

Harry wasn't paying attention as he petted Eevee who was in a very happy mood. When everyone was finished with breakfast the new family headed to town for the day. It was from that day on Harry had a constant companion and friend in Eevee.

A/N: I hope you like my first Harry Potter/Pokemon Crossover. This is going to an interesting story so if you have any thought or ideas please leave a Review and thank you for reading this story.


End file.
